The Lost Swan in Forks
by jfkdghfkjdk
Summary: Killian wanted to know why Emma hadn't wanted to name their daughter Isabella Marie. Little did he expect his Swan to have an entire story as to why Emma HATED that name. First story in my life. If people actually even read & review this...please be nice .-.


_**Disclaimer:** _I do _**NOT**_ own anything from _Twilight_ or _Once Upon a Time_. BUUUUUT I would LOVE to own _Once Upon a Time_ because omg that season finale was beautiful! Also..there are hints of _Doctor Who_ which I don't own either even though I wish I did because..WHOVIAN 5EVAH. First story ever so pleeease be nice(:

If anyone even reads it .-.

* * *

Five years. Exactly five years today, had passed since I, Killian Jones, former pirate, had found out that my wife Emma Swan, former lost princess, did not like the name Isabella Marie. For five years, I wondered why she despised the name so much, that she refused to call our second child by that name. After the nasty argument that the name, when suggested, brought, we settled for Amelia Elizabeth Jones for our second born. Our seven year-old however, went by the name, David Liam Jones after Emma's unfortunately late father and my long ago, late brother. David, only two years old when his little sister Amelia was born, also wanted the name Isabella Marie. The poor lad liking the name resulted in Emma almost sending him to his room the rest of the day. I had to quickly intervene and show some sense to woman. Oh but not today. Today I was determined to find out why she hated the name so much. It was such a simple bloody name and I was going to get to bottom of this.

I wandered around the house looking for Emma trying to act normal when I spotted her in the kitchen trying to reach the beer bottles we kept in the high cupboards. "Lass, do you need some help?" I called to her from the doorway. She turned at the sound of my voice, rolled her eyes while smiling and answered, "Yeah, I actually do. Give me a boost. I'm trying to get the beer so I can marinate the turkey with it." "Turkey? Why the bloody hell are we eating turkey? It isn't November! Why it's May 19th." I asked incredulously. Emma sighed and looked at me with an annoyed expression before answering me. "Amelia's favorite food is turkey and she asked that for her birthday dinner tomorrow we serve turkey and hamburgers. I know it's a bit odd, but it's not as odd as David asking that we serve fish fingers and custard with bananas as the appetizers and have dark blue drinks and white marshmallows for dessert, on his sixth birthday. I still don't even understand where he got that idea from." "Eh, well he might've gotten the idea from this weird show that comes from the box with pictures. I was pressing that weird looking button and I stumbled into the show, so I continued to watch it and there was a mad man with odd, yet bloody brilliant hair and he was eating the fish fingers and custard and the lad was watching the box with me so I guess he got enamored by the idea of that meal and asked that it was served at his dinner. I'm sorry about that. His eighth one will be better. I promise." I told her rather sheepishly.

Just when I expected her to be angry with me, she took me by surprise by bursting in a beautiful, yet sort of frightening fit of laughter that one would think a former foster child with a sad childhood would not be capable of. "It's alright Killian. I don't expect our children to be normal kids. I mean their mother is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and she married a bloody pirate who's more than four hundred years older than her, and was missing a hand till recently where it was re-attached by magic!" she said still slightly laughing. "Well alright lass, whatever you say. Now, I need to ask you something and I rather think it's time to talk about it. It's been five years since I brought it up and I think it's time we talked about it." I said seriously while guiding her to the couch. She sighed while looking down. "You want to know why I freaked out the day before I gave birth to Amelia when you suggested we name her Isabella Marie. Don't you?" I nodded my head and let her continue.

"Well…when I turned sixteen I was sent to a foster home in Forks, Washington. They sent me to live with a man named Charlie Swan. I lived with him for quite some time and it was actually enjoyable. He was a really nice man and he didn't spoil me with items but he did actually make sure I had what I needed and he even gave me an allowance. Everything was great for a little while, I was happy and someone actually cared about me. I didn't have any friends so I was alone, but I was free to do what I wanted. I mean it was Forks. Nothing ever happened there.

Then seventeen year-old Bella came along, or Isabella Marie Swan if you wanted to know her entire name. Bella was Charlie's biological daughter. She was quiet and awkward and a brunette who was only slightly taller than me. But Charlie loved her none the less and totally forgot I lived there and didn't even talk to me except to give me my allowance, and he only did that so he didn't have to worry about me anymore. He even raised my damn allowance and told me that I needed to start buying my own necessities because now he had Bella to look after. I mean come on! Bella was seventeen and would soon be eighteen! I was sixteen, didn't have any friends and I didn't have anyone in my life that actually truly cared about what happened to me since Charlie was more concerned about animal attacks that were happening in the woods and about making sure nothing happened to his precious Bella. Who, by the way was dating some guy name Edward already and boy was he really pale! He was also a bit odd, and he had the strangest eating habits. He never even ate in school during lunch like everybody else.

Anyways after being ignored for so long I ran away and ended up in Portland, Oregon. But not before Bella fell out of a window and ended up in the hospital and had to go to her prom with Edward in a cast. When I got to Portland I didn't have anywhere to go so I stole and slept in random places until I met Neal, and you know what happened there and how I had to go to jail at eighteen because of Pinocchio. So now here we are. Now you understand why I hated the name Killian? She basically took away, the one home I had that cared even just a little bit about me and took it for herself and left me with nothing but a last name." When she finally finished explaining I looked at her and she looked lighter. Almost as if she had wanted to let that go for a long time. "Oh Swan. I'm sorry. If I had known that's why you hated the bloody name so much I would have never brought it up and I wouldn't have argued with you at all. I would've let you name Amelia all by yourself. I love you woman, but next time tell me when I'm being a bloody idiot and I'll try stop. So now question, what of the Bella woman? What happened to her?" I said curiously. "Last I heard of her, she had a daughter named Reneesme and she was married to that Edward guy from high school. That was almost ten years ago though. After that I haven't heard anymore." I looked her quietly while she looked around the living room. "Maybe we should finish marinating our daughter's turkey. Afterwards we can put up her decorations and go to bed." "Hook! Sorry I mean, Killian! It's only 4 in the afternoon. We couldn't possibly—OH! I get it now. Alright, I'll marinate and you decorate." she said excitedly. I chuckled, this was the Swan I knew and loved. I winked at her and left to go decorate the rest of the house. Bella was gone. Swan was technically not even Swan anymore, she was Jones but I called her Swan out of love. Everything was how it should be.


End file.
